mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Madame Atomos
Madame Atomos is the name of a fictional villain who appears in a book series of novels written by French writer André Caroff, a prolific author of popular adventure series, many of which include science fiction and horror elements. Plot Madame Atomos is a brilliant but twisted middle-aged female Japanese scientist who is out to revenge herself against the United States for the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, where she was born. A sample Madame Atomos plot has the title character unleash a deadly new threat, such as radioactive zombies, deadly giant spiders, a madness-inducing ray, etc. The heroes opposing Madame Atomos are: Smith Beffort of the FBI, Dr. Alan Soblen and Yosho Akamatsu of the Japanese Secret Police. With the help of former criminal Owen Bernitz, Beffort also organized the "Green Dragon" squad to fight Madame Atomos. An interesting development was the creation by Madame Atomos of a younger version of herself, Mie Azusa, dubbed "Miss Atomos", groomed to continue the fight should she die. Mie eventually fell in love with Beffort, married him and joined forces with him to fight her evil progenitrix. Madame Atomos herself regenerated into a younger self in the thirteenth novel, but remained as revenge-bent as ever. Bibliography The first 17 novels of the Madame Atomos series were published by Angoisse, the horror imprint of French publisher, Fleuve Noir. An 18th novel was published later in the Anticipation imprint. # La Sinistre Mme Atomos Sinister Madame Atomos (FNA No. 109, 1964) translated by Brian Stableford as The Terror of Madame Atomos, 2010, ISBN 978-1-935558-41-5 # Mme Atomos Sème la Terreur Atomos Spreads Terror (FNA No. 115, 1965) translated by Brian Stableford and included in The Terror of Madame Atomos, 2010, q.v. # Mme Atomos Frappe à la Tête Atomos Strikes At The Head (FNA No. 120, 1965) # Miss Atomos (FNA No. 124, 1965) # Miss Atomos contre KKK Atomos vs. KKK (FNA No. 130, 1966) # Le Retour de Mme Atomos Return Of Madame Atomos (FNA No. 134, 1966) # L'Erreur de Mme Atomos Mistake Of Madame Atomos (FNA No. 136, 1966) # Mme Atomos Prolonge la Vie Atomos Prolongs Life (FNA No. 140, 1967) # Les Monstres de Mme Atomos Monsters Of Madame Atomos (FNA No. 143, 1967) # Mme Atomos Crache des Flammes Atomos Spits Fire (FNA No. 146, 1967) # Mme Atomos Croque le Marmot Atomos Eats A Child (FNA No. 147, 1967) # La Ténébreuse Mme Atomos Madame Atomos (FNA No. 152, 1968) # Mme Atomos Change de Peau Atomos Sheds Her Skin (FNA No. 156, 1968) # Mme Atomos Fait Du Charme Atomos Charms Her Way (No. 160, 1969) # L'Empreinte de Mme Atomos Mark Of Madame Atomos (FNA No. 169, 1969) # Mme Atomos Jette Un Froid Atomos Throws A Cold (FNA No. 173, 1969) # Mme Atomos Cherche la Petite Bête Atomos Seeks Small Creatures (FNA No. 177, 1970) # Les Sphères Attaquent of the Spheres (FN Anticipation No. 950, 1979) Comics Starting in November 1968, French comics publisher Aredit published 24 issues of a digest-sized Atomos comic magazine adapting the first 17 novels as black and white comics. Other appearances Madame Atomos has appeared in several short stories published in the anthology Tales of the Shadowmen. External links * Madame Atomos on Cool French Comics * New French editions of Madame Atomos Atomos, Madame Category:Novel series Category:Wold Newton Category:Characters in pulp fiction Category:Fictional Japanese people Category:Fictional scientists